The process of copending U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 158,480 filed June 30, 1971, entitled "Method of Making a Plastic-Covered Glass Container", now U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,496, provides a need for a production machine to produce the plastic covering on a rigid base article, such as the glass bottle.